Vanguard Motors
|- align="center" | align="center" colspan="2"| |- ! style="vertical-align: top; "|Name |Vanguard Motor Company |- ! style="vertical-align: top; "|Type |public/joint stock company |- ! style="vertical-align: top; "|Product |cars, motorcycles |- ! style="vertical-align: top; "| | |- ! style="vertical-align: top; "|Founded |1949 |- ! style="vertical-align: top; "|Owner(s) |Justin Abrahams |- ! style="vertical-align: top; "|Main Office |13 Airplane Avenue, Hightech Valley, Sofasi, Lovia |- ! style="vertical-align: top; "|Global Earnings |$ 4,893,798,500 (in 2009) |} Vanguard Cars is a Lovian car manufacturer founded in 1949. Its headquarters are in Hightech Valley in Sofasi. It makes small city cars and family vehicles, as well as some motorcycles. Its current lineup is 5 models (Vestis, Veritas, Viteria, Virginia, Vorace). It also participates in the Lovian Motor Show. History Jeffrey Downing, an English businessman, started the company just after World War II to make small cheap cars for the British people. But by the mid 1950s, less people were buying his his cheap cars and upgrading to others. Downing stopped production in 1957 and reorganized his company. Hearing of opportunity in Lovia, he moved the company there in 1960. In 1961, he began production of the Vanguard Vestis. He only produced 1 model until 1978. Since 1980, Vanguard has produced 29,000 motorcycles. Vanguard's major competitor during much of its history was Corona. Currently, it sells cars in Lovia and North America. Vanguard will be presenting models with Pinas at the Koningstad Automobile Salon. Current models Vestis The Vanguard Vestis is the original model produced. The Vestis is very small but can carry 2 people. It is good on gas and is ecological. There will be a 50th anniversary Vestis produced for 2011. The current version costs $9900. Total sales for 2009 was 84,260 cars. In 2010 was the number 10,047. That's a whole lot less. Veritas The Veritas is the only convertible car in the Vanguard lineup. it has been produced since 1988. Since then, 220,000 Veritas have been sold. The Veritas costs $14,000. Total sales for 2009 was 11,600 cars. Viteria The Viteria is Vanguard's family city car. It comes in a 2-door and 4-door hatchback variation. This model has been around since 1978. The 2 door version costs $14,000 and the 4 door version costs 19,500$. Total sales for 2009 was 56,200 2 doors and 61,217 4 doors Virginia The Virginia is the family car. It comes in a 4 door car version and a 5 door cross car version. The 4 door costs $15,000 and the cross costs $25,000. Total sales for 2009 was 44,190 four doors and 32,156 cross cars. Vorace The Vorace (around since 1996) is Vanguard's newest model. It is a small, 88 HP sports car. It comes in a hardtop variant (costs $18,000) and a convertible version (costs 21,000$). Total sales for 2009 was 13,651 hardtops and 9,725 convertibles. Virage The Vanguard Virage is a modern family cross car. It is made from recycled materials, and features a hybrid engine. Production is set to start March 2011. Concept cars Vanguard Vex The vex is a small 4-seater electric car. It has many innovations, such as led-lights and four 30HP electric engines powering each wheel. A production model is set to come out in 2011 or 2012. Showrooms * A. Jenkins Automotive: 4 Vence Str. The Mall, NC- (01) 27 42 195 * Transcity Motors: 4 Airplane Str. Transcity, NC- (01) 33 97 242 * Motori V. Stracuzza: 9 Cavour Av. New Town, NC- (01) 19-48-260 * Vanguard Hurbanova: 19 Oceana Side-street Drake Town, HU (03) 29 95 501 * Sterling Auto: 3 Greenpark Avenue Abby Springs, NH (02) 15 51 909 Category:Vanguard Group